lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Sabatino
Antonio Sabatino is a recurring character in the Pizza No Come Film Series. He is portrayed by Alex Fanelli. In the distant future, Antonio works to prevent the distribution of pizzas in the United States of America. He is brothers with Emilio Sabatino, another pizza delivery guy, although the two don't have the best relationship. Antonio was good friends with The Chimp for some time, although their relationship deteriorated after Chimp took Antonio's car for himself. Antonio confronted Chimp on his actions, and as a result The Dogfather was unleashed on him. Months later, Antonio continued fighting back against The Chimp, now with the help of former Fat Clan member Renny. Biography Backstory At some point, Antonio took on the occupation of upholding the ban of pizzas in the United States. He and his brother Emilio set off to fight the Fat Clan, a group of gang members dedicated to bringing pizzas back into the world. Antonio often rides around in a bright yellow car - which is an immediate warning to any gang members in sight. Pizza Won't Come Antonio and Emilio head to a park to deliver two pizzas to a pair of gang members. Antonio and Emilio drive their cars into a parking lot, and park besides one another before heading into the park. As they walk, Antonio argues with Emilio about how they got their jobs in the "pizza business", with Emilio claiming that he got Antonio got the job because of him. Antonio agrees to disagree with Emilio, and sets off into the park with him to deliver the empty pizza boxes. After walking across a small bridge, Antonio opts to stay back and watch the exchange between Emilio and the gang members. When Emilio gives them the pizzas, one of the gang members, Mr. Malice, tries paying with an IOU. Emilio calls Antonio over to help him deal with the situation. Antonio runs over and laughs at the strange appearance of the Mighty Goon, who wears sun glasses over a large ski mask. Emilio reprimands Antonio for behaving in such a way, and to compensate for his poor behavior, Antonio tells the Mighty Goon to follow him on Fakebook. Emilio is infuriated upon learning that Antonio has a Fakebook account, and starts screaming at Antonio for not following his account. The tense relationship between the brothers quickly reaches a breaking point, as the brothers start fighting in the middle of the park. After the Mighty Goon mistakenly bludgeons Mr. Malice with the pizza box, the brothers run off and continue fighting. Emilio wrestles Antonio to the ground and starts beating him up, but The Chimp suddenly intervenes, throwing Emilio aside and telling him to leave. Antonio is confused, and asks Chimp who he is, to which he introduces himself. Pizza Might Come Antonio drove his car into an elementary school parking lot. After exiting his vehicle with two pizza boxes, he was met with The Rodent, a gang member who placed the order. The two meet in the middle of the parking lot, where Antonio presents the two pizzas. The Rodent tries paying for the pizzas with his shoes, which frustrates Antonio. Moments later, Guy Buddy - a member of the Five Below police - intervenes and forces Antonio to accept The Rodent's shoe currency and give him the pizzas. Antonio does so, and The Rodent finds the first box to be empty. A fight breaks out between them, with the flimsy gang member trying to attack Antonio. In the meantime, Buddy opens up the second box and finds a laser gun inside. He kills The Rodent and wounds Antonio in the leg. As Buddy approaches Antonio, he suddenly has a heat stroke, and dies. Knowing this mission was a close call, Antonio remarks, "pizza might come". Pizza Origins Several weeks later, Antonio rides to the elementary school again, and stops near a trio of gang members - Jicker, Renny and Dope. Antonio exits his car with three pizzas, and approaches the gang members. The meeting turns violent when Renny suddenly attacks Antonio, who strikes Renny down. Jicker approaches Antonio and, upon further inspection, confirms that he has "authentic pizzas". Antonio soon gives them the pizzas, and when Jicker opens the first box, he finds it to be empty. Enraged, Jicker shoots his crossbow at Antonio, who blocks the shots with the pizza boxes. While Dope accidentally shoots himself with his gun, Antonio beats up Jicker before being struck down by Renny. As the two goons retreat, Antonio stakes out in the parking lot until that evening, believing the goons will eventually return. Eventually, Renny arrives on his scooter, and approaches Antonio. After a brief confrontation, a gunfight breaks out, before Renny rides off on his scooter. Antonio gets in his car and pursues Renny in a low-speed chase near the school. Antonio tries shooting his laser gun at Renny as he drives, but misses him with every shot. When the weapon jams, Antonio tries fixing it, and Renny tricks him into believing he was run over by the car. Antonio gets out of the vehicle and looks around for Renny, who sneaks around and gets in the car. Antonio confronts Renny at gunpoint, though this does little as he drives off into the night. Antonio then calls The Chimp, and orders him to hunt down the gang members and get his car back. Between Films The next day, The Chimp kills Jicker and several new goons before reclaiming Antonio's car. However, The Chimp doesn't return the car to Antonio, and stops contacting him altogether. He takes the car for himself and uses it for his own personal adventures. Left without a car, Antonio is forced to step away from being a pizza guy, and takes on a job that involves him wearing a chicken suit. Pizza Will Come Eight months after the events of The Pizza Cometh, Antonio poses as a goon and goes to the elementary school parking lot. Chimp goes to the school to confront and kill the goon. Chimp goes to the parking lot and confronts Antonio, who conceals his identity. After remarking that he's not hungry anymore and doesn't want any pizza, Antonio starts to walk off. Chimp approaches Antonio, and asks where he thinks he's going - to which Antonio asks him the same question, and reveals himself by removing his mask. Chimp is surprised to see Antonio, and acts casual as he mocks Antonio for his chicken suit. Antonio, however, is very displeased with Chimp's actions and demands that he gives back his car. Chimp ultimately refuses to, and instead opens the trunk to unleash the vicious Dogfather. The Dogfather chases after Antonio, who runs through the parking lot for some time before striking down the creature. Antonio then faces Chimp and fights him, which is cut short as the Dogfather attacks him again. Chimp tries starting up Antonio's car to make his escape, but Antonio jumps in the vehicle. As the Dogfather attacks him through the window, Antonio starts the car and speeds off, though the Dogfather goes in pursuit. As Antonio rides in front of the elementary school, he suddenly slams on the brakes, sending the Dogfather crashing into the trunk of the vehicle. Antonio then puts the car in reverse and rolls over the Dogfather - seemingly killing him. Enraged, The Chimp confronts Antonio, denouncing him for killing the Dogfather and stating that they won't be able to move past this. Chimp departs from the scene, distraught, and Antonio gets in his car. As he sits down, he hears a scream from the trunk. Upon opening the trunk, he finds Renny, who is relieved to be released. In the distance, Emilio drives over and watches his brother from afar. Between Films At some point after Pizza Will Come, Antonio creates a new alliance with Renny (possibly to compensate for losing his friendship with The Chimp). Pizza Must Come Eight months after Pizza Will Come, Antonio and Renny hunt down The Chimp out in the wilderness. Renny eventually confronts his old enemy, who strikes Renny down after he knocks off his hat. When Chimp goes to pick up the hat, he realizes it's missing, and turns around to see Antonio holding it. Chimp warns Antonio to stay away, boasting that the Fat Clan is too strong for him to handle. Antonio states that he's back in action and can't be stopped now. Though Antonio hopes to settle their differences then and there, Chimp remarks that it's too cold outside, and punches his former friend before heading off to meet with Master Malice. Antonio looks up to see Chimp walking through the woods, lacking the incentive to finish the fight. Category:Characters Category:Pizza No Come Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Living Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:Pizza Might Come Category:Pizza Origins Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Must Come Category:Living Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists